Les cinq phases du deuil de la sexualité
by Spiderbyte
Summary: quand Rumplestiltskin s'amuse avec une tarte aux pommes, Regina se retrouve face à une situation... compliquée. Comment admettre que son vrai amour était une femme?


Déni

Henry fut réveillé en sursaut cette nuit là. Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre de sa mère et la vit se coiffer brutalement, le téléphone calé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. Elle parlait le plus bas possible mais il pouvait entendre des bribes de sa conversation.

\- Non. Comment? Mangé... Empoisonnée ? Je suis la seule à le posséder! J'arrive.

Sa mère disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Henry s'inquiéta. Était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave? À qui? Emma ? Il décida d'attendre sa mère adoptive et descendit s'assoir sur le canapé. Le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement.

XxxXxxX

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Miss Swan peut aisément se défendre pourtant, marmonna Regina dans son écharpe.

Il faisait un froid de canard et le chemin vers l'appartement d'Emma lui sembla plus long que jamais. Snow et Charmant l'attendaient, inquiets.

\- Regina, merci d'être venue, murmura Charmant en la laissant entrer.

\- Une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer?

\- Eh bien ... Nous n'étions pas présents et ...

Snow pleurait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle parlait. Son mari la prit contre lui et lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort. Le regard de Regina se dirigea vers le canapé, sur lequel était allongée Emma, semblant paisible. Mais le maire se doutait du fait qu'elle devait souffrir. Elle pouvait l'imaginer, dans un abîme plus profond que le plus profond des lieux qui puissent exister, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sortir, de reprendre conscience.

\- Qui a bien pu lui infliger ce sort?

\- Je peux vous répondre madame le maire, répondit quelqu'un derrière elle.

\- Mais avec toi, tout a un prix, Rumplestiltskin, répondit sèchement Regina.

\- Trois fois rien, juste une chose capable de vous faire trouver votre âme soeur en fait, répondit malicieusement Gold.

\- Arrête tes sottises Gold, qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda la jeune femme sur la défensive.

\- Que vous réveilliez mademoiselle Swan.

Regina le regarda, bouche bée. Snow et Charmant se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Comment pourrais-je...

\- Vous êtes son vrai amour, ça me semble évident. Alors?

L'ancienne reine soupira. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- J'imagine que ce sera fait, soupira-t-elle.

\- Parfait, madame le maire.

\- Qui est-ce, demanda Regina.

\- Eh bien disons qu'il se pourrait que Storybrooke était un peu ennuyeuse.

\- Et ?

\- Et que je voulais m'amuser.

\- Mais encore?

\- Et que j'aie empoisonné la tarte aux pommes que mademoiselle Swan avait pris chez le boulanger, répondit théâtralement l'homme.

Regina se sentit bouillir de colère. Elle avait envie de prendre cet homme, de le plaquer au mur et de lui arracher le coeur pour le dissoudre. Cependant, il y avait la promesse faite à Henry. Elle se contenta donc de le gifler avant de se tourner vers Snow et Charmant.

\- Votre tour, madame le maire, lança Rumplestilskin.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma, décidée à en finir avec cette histoire mais sentit une main sur son bras.

\- Regina, tu es sûre de toi? Si il a raison, que feras-tu ? Si elle se réveille et que son regard se pose sur toi? Réfléchis y, chuchota Snow.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, qu'importe? Cela ne fonctionnera pas, répondit Regina avant de s'assoir près d'Emma.

Gold joignit les mains, attendant avec excitation le moment tant voulu. L'ancienne reine se pencha vers la sauveuse, posa les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma s'écarter doucement. Elle se recula et fit face aux yeux verts remplis d'amour et de confusion de la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est... Pas ... Pas possible, bégaya Regina, sous le choc.

Emma regarda autour d'elle, inquiète.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est clair, murmura Snow.

\- Non! Cela doit être une erreur, s'exclama le maire.

\- Rendez vous à l'évidence, madame le maire, vous êtes son vrai amour, lança Rumplestiltskin.

Regina ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Elle se dirigea brusquement vers la porte et sortit.

\- Je ne peux pas... Non ce n'est pas de l'amour, chuchota la brune.

Colère

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Regina se précipita vers la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma.

\- Que voulez vous miss Swan, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Regina, répondit Emma d'une petite voix.

\- En effet Miss Swan.

Elle la fit entrer et elles s'installèrent dans le canapé. Le regard de Regina était brûlant de rage et de doute.

\- Je sais ce que vous devez penser mais ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Je ne suis pas ... Ce type de femme...

\- De toute évidence si, puisque je me suis réveillée, contra Emma. Et puis je préfère que ce soit toi que Hook ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'était une erreur Miss Swan. Nous ne pouvons pas être... Enfin mais vous avez pensé à Henry?

Cependant, elle rompit la distance entre elles et lui prit les épaules.

\- Je suis consciente... qu'il y a toujours eu cette tension étrange entre nous Emma... Mais je ne peux pas ouvrir mon coeur à une emmerdeuse comme vous! Et si vous ne vous étiez pas faite avoir par le sort du sommeil, on aurait pas cette conversation, cria-t-elle, ne tenant plus sa colère. Emma la regarda, choquée. La brune l'embrassa avec fougue, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier baiser qu'elle échangerait avec quelqu'un.

\- Ceci était notre dernier baiser, miss Swan, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de partir.

Chantage ( marchandage )

Elle se trouvait dans une petite clairière, qu'elle reconnaissait pour y avoir monté à cheval à plusieurs reprises. Elle reconnut Daniel qui se dirigeait vers elle, accompagné par Henry Mills Senior.

\- Père, Daniel, que faites vous ici?

\- Nous sommes venus te conseiller, Regina, répondit son père.

\- Écoute, Reggie, tu dois accepter le fait d'être ... Lesbienne, autant le dire ainsi.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de changer cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis tout de même pas le vrai amour d'Emma ?

\- Si Regina, répondit Daniel.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible je vous dis qu'il y a moyen de changer les choses, pesta Regina.

\- Je regrette, ma fille, le seul moyen, c'est de l'accepter, d'accepter d'ouvrir ton coeur à Emma, reprit Henry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Je sais que c'est dur, tu découvres une partie de toi que tu ne connaissais pas, mais tu dois faire avec, Regina.

La brune tomba à genoux, désespérée.

Tristesse

Depuis plusieurs heures, Regina s'enfermait dans sa chambre et pleurait. Elle pleurait à sa vie pourrie, à sa place dans ce onde qui était chamboulé. Et puis elle repensait. Elle se revoyait, les dix années précédent l'arrivée d'Emma. Comme elle se sentait seule alors qu'elle avait Henry. Comme elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Et puis Emma était arrivée. Elle la détestait. Elle l'aimait. Elle se sentait complète. Lorsqu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour elle, à plusieurs reprises, la brune se sentait cruelle. Cruelle de la laisser faire. Elle savait bien, en acceptant la requête de Rumplestiltskin, qu'elle serait confrontée à elle même.

\- Je suis une pauvre idiote, marmona-t-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer.

La nuit était vite tombée sur Storybrooke. Elle s'apprêtait à dormir quand elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se transporta vers la chambre d'Emma. Regina avait vu juste, la jeune femme venait de subir l'un des effets secondaires du sort du sommeil. Elle se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Regina, demanda Emma une fois que la concernée eut réussi à la calmer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- C'est mon rôle, Emma, répondit la brune.

Acceptation

\- Ton rôle?

\- Emma, pardonne moi, j'ai été une idiote, tu es bien plus importante que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je t'aime Emma, lança le maire.

Elle fut interrompue par des lèvres collées aux siennes.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Regina, répondit la blonde.


End file.
